Finding Love: Year One
by RainbwCat
Summary: No one wants to feel pain, and everyone wants to be happy, but you can't make a rainbow without rain.
1. Arrival

**Chapter 1-Arrival **

I hate this. Why did my mom send me to a boarding school? At least I am starting from the beginning of the year unlike last time. This school is weird though. I haven't even seen it yet and I already know. I mean when they called us saying I was accepted they said all freshmen have to attend a weeks worth of community building. So here I am staring out the car window waiting for the school to appear.

"Morgan, sweetie, we're here."

"Ugh," I groaned.

I unbuckled my seatbelt. As I stepped out of the car, I saw everyone sitting on a bench or talking to a friend. My mom walked me to the front desk. I got my key from the lady, a uniform, and my very own computer. How cool! My mom left, and I headed to my dorm. B16. Where is it? "Here we go." I don't even know why I said that out loud. I slip the key in and turn the knob. In front of me are two girls so busy fighting they didn't even notice me come in. One girl had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing all pink. The other had black hair and wore combinations of greys and reds.

"Um. Hi," I said.

"O'my!" the pink girl said,"Hi I'm Bonnie." She stuck her hand out for me to shake, and so shake it I did.

"You remind be of bubblegum."

"Hahaha!" the other girl started laughing. I swear she started to cry.

"That's her nickname," she said,"I'm Marceline."

"Well nice to meet you guys, I'm Morgan."

"Hahahaha," Marceline starts to laugh again,"Is your last name F-F-Freeman? Hahahaha!"

"No." This wasn't the first time I've heard this so I wasn't surprised,"I'm going to unpack."

"Okay," they call out together.

I walk into my room. Since everyone has to live there for four years, they let you have a colour. I chose for my room to be blue. I hung up my uniform in the closet. We only wear the uniform on field trips and the third thursday. Like I said earlier this school's weird. I also hung up my skirts, dresses, coats/ jackets, and fancy shirts. I put everything else in the dwars. I put the computer on the desk in the corner. I look at the clock. It read 9:00pm. Wow, bedtime already. I laid down on the plush bed.

"Better get some rest for tomorrow's 'community building."

**A/N: This is a story I wanted to start I don't know, I was bored. I'm not sure if I should continue or not, so yeah. If I do continue chapters will be short. I will delete the story if no one likes it. R&R.**


	2. First Day

**Chapter2-First Day**

My alarm went off at 6:15. I slowly rolled out of bed and went to the dwars. I took out a blue T-shirt with a monster eating a cookie. It read "I made you a cookie, but I iz eating it." I pulled out a pair of jeans and pulled them up. I took a pair of socks and went to the closet. I had put the socks on and my black tennis shoes. I grabbed my purple ski jacket and started to walk to the gym because that's where they decided to have our 'community building' sessions. I entered the gym to see only me and this other girl; she seemed unusual. Probably the white bunny hat she was wearing. What time is it anyways? I look at my watch and see I'm 30 minutes early.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi I am Fiona," she said.

"Morgan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

And so for 30 minutes we talked. We talked about anything and everything. Fiona is really cool. She has an older brother, Finn, and they were adopted. She talked a lot about her family. I told her a lot about myself too, but not as much as her. I didn't mention how my dad died in a car crash, I didn't tell her I have anxiety. Maybe one day I will, but not today. An adult finally entered at 7 o'clock. There were about 100 students here. Small school. We played some games for an hour. Nothing too exciting. Whenever we had to partner up me and Fiona were together. Next I went to my english class. Then social studies. Then science, and then math. I actually love math. Lot of people think that's weird. Then they hear I skipped pre algebra, meaning I'm a year ahead in math, I gain a little respect. The reason I like math though is because it comes easy to me. Continuing, I got to meet even more people. I saw Finn. He was the only one I know. He like his sister wore a hat. His had bear ears though. I didn't tell him I knew him because knowing people who don't know you is weird. There was another guy with black hair. He said his name was Marshall Lee Abadeer. Funny he included his middle name. He seemed like a popular guy for his bad boy attitude. What stood out most was his eyes. They were so brown they seemed red. I left that class to go to band. When they heard I play flute I automatically became part of the class. I was placed in advanced band. Again skipping, but I already was in a beginning band and that's for starters. To end the day I went off to PE. PE is played volley ball since that's the first sport. My teacher says I should try out. I think I will.

**A/N: Hey everyone who decides to read this, just letting you know I am a complete volleyball nerd. Hope you enjoy. I plan on having around 10 chapters. R&R.**


End file.
